minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
Petra
Petra is a main character and a major protagonist in Minecraft: Story Mode. She is a warrior who has been known as very determined and tough. She often exchanges certain things for treasures before becoming a member of "The New Order of The Stone". She is also a member of Jesse's Gang. She is voiced by Ashley Johnson. She first appeared in "The Order of the Stone". Overview Appearance Petra has pale skin and auburn hair. She wears a turquoise bandana, a black vest, dark blue shirt, black shorts, and black boots, she also have a long black sleeve on her left arm, and a finger-less glove on her right hand. It is also note worthy that Petra is the only female in the entire game to not have lipstick. After or during fighting the Wither Storm, Petra obtains her armor, made of blue steel and gold linings and a diamond placed in the chest plate. In Season 2, Petra's mouth has noticeably lowered, and she has abandoned most of her armor, revealing her to mostly be wearing her original outfit that she wore before obtaining her armor. Petra most likely damaged her armor during her travels as she is only wearing parts of it, these parts being the right shoulder-pad and tasset, and her chest plate is missing most of its previous contents such as the diamond. If Petra doesn't become Romeo's champion, her guest outfit consists of a black tank top, orange jacket and pants, but her bandana remains its standard color. If Petra becomes Romeo's "champion" her remaining armor and clothing, including her bandana, is changed to black, with glowing red lights, representing the colors of Romeo's armor, however after betraying Romeo and losing the gauntlet, the red lights on her armor become dimmed, representing that her "champion" status being revoked. Her firework union outfit consists of red overalls, black boots, a brown hard hat and a white shirt, although she rolls her shirt's sleeves up, when wearing it. Personality Petra is a warrior-like character. In "The Order of the Stone," it is shown that Petra is considerate to other people, as she would help anyone for the right price, even those she thinks are arrogant, shown when she is willing to trade with the Ocelots and even to risk her life in the Nether for a diamond that Ivor promised to pay her. In addition, it is also shown that she's fiercely loyal to her allies, even if it can be dangerous for her and those she is trying to protect. She loves challenging herself and has a competitive nature when it comes to contests against her friends, shown when she offers to race up to four times throughout the game (twice in "A Portal to Mystery" (determinant), once in "Hero in Residence", and once in "Above and Beyond" (determinant). After defeating the Wither Storm, Petra becomes more energetic and optimistic, proud of winning a victory. She can also be very greedy for treasure sometimes, she chased Ivor all over EnderCon for a single diamond and went on to the Temple of the Old Builders simply hoping for treasure. Petra also cares too much about her treasures. Like her golden sword; "Miss Butter", shown in "Hero in Residence". Petra craves for adventure at all time. Unlike Jesse, he/she would lead Beacontown as a more important job for him/her from then on. But Petra becomes resentful after her old friendship start to fade. Which makes her more dishonest and clingy In "Hero in Residence", she emphasized to Jesse several times how none of her friends were adventuring with her anymore. Petra begins seeking adventures elsewhere if not with her friends from Jesse's Gang, such as becoming Stella's champion and the expedition with Jack and Vos. She tells Jesse that "adventuring out there" is what she is meant for, not to stay put in Beacontown. Relationships Jesse Jesse is Petra's best friend. Though it's unknown how they met, they have known each other for a very long time. At first, Petra appears to find Jesse annoying as just a nerd, but soon, they become allies, and is willing help each other for their lives. Later, she becomes a member of Jesse's gang and helps them fight the Wither Storm. Petra also often confides in her secrets to Jesse, showing that she trusts him/her. If she becomes Romeo's "champion" in "[[Jailhouse Block|'Jailhouse Block']]", she is reluctant to kill Jesse, during a little battle with him/her under Romeo's command, even though she was forced to do it. Even if she was meant to be out there, not to stay put in Beacontown, she does not want Jesse to leave her as said in "Below the Bedrock". She also mentioned how Jesse means a lot to her, and always will be her best friend. Ivor Petra and Ivor do not share a good relationship at first. As of Episode 5, Petra is the only person who still holds a grudge against Ivor. Sometimes she disciplines him when he gets too excited or being angry. Throughout the episode, Petra is constantly annoyed at him and refuses to help him when he is about to get arrested. In Episode 6, however, it is revealed that she does care about him, when she refuses to let The White Pumpkin do anything bad to him, as she would still be his friend. When Ivor stands up for Lukas when Cassie Rose wants to lock him in the closet, Petra is quite surprised. Axel Axel is often seen to be concerned about Petra, and Petra in return appreciates his efforts. They seem to be very close, and Petra often calls Axel "The Big Guy" of the group. If Jesse tells Axel about her Wither Sickness, Axel will attempt to give Petra a hug, but Petra rejects as she's shown to dislike hugs. In Episode 4, if she has amnesia and Jesse decides to tell Petra about Axel, Jesse will say Axel is practically obsessed with her. Olivia Olivia and Petra are not seen interacting a lot. However, it has been hinted that they are also very close in being a part of Jesse's Gang. Olivia is very happy for Petra when she recovers from either wither sickness or amnesia. Reuben (Pig) Though Reuben and Petra are not seen interacting a lot like Olivia, Petra likes Reuben and sees him as a helpful pig. While Petra is suffering from "Wither Amnesia", she appears to be disgusted by the mere presence of Reuben and denies his concern (because she doesn't know Reuben), which saddens him. If Petra has the "Wither Sickness", she will mention that she doesn't feel like company, which also saddens him. Whatsoever, she is emotionally dragged by his death and mourns alongside Jesse. Lukas Petra and Lukas are very good friends even before she joined Jesse's Gang. When they join Jesse's Gang, they are often worrying about each other, when they see that something is wrong. Also, as seen in Episode 6, they also make friendly little bets with each other occasionally. Gabriel the Warrior Petra and Gabriel seem very similar, as they are great fighters, and will always be ready for a fight. Petra also has great respect for Gabriel. They might not be as close, but they have shown sympathy for each other once in a while. Jack Petra is a fan of Jack and they seem to be really good friends, too. They share their interest in adventure and both of them are great warriors. Petra seems to care about Jack, when Jesse tells her that he fell off the cliff (determinant). In "[[Jailhouse Block|'Jailhouse Block']]", she also hugs Jack, after seeing him being alright and back (determinant). Death (Respawn) Killed by *Nell (Indirectly and determinant) *Piston Trap (Determinant) *Clutch (Determinant) If Ivor is saved, Petra along with Lukas will be suffocated in a wall earlier during their first Spleef game, but both will respawn afterwards. If Petra is saved, eventually in the games, she will have her sword knocked out of her hand by Slab while trying to cover Jesse so he/she can win the race, then stabbed to death by Clutch with a diamond axe. She will respawn afterwards. Killed Victims *Numerous Hostile Mobs *Romeo (Caused, determinant) Items *Iron Pickaxe (Formerly, likely replaced with diamond pickaxe) *Wither Skull (Formerly) *Iron Sword (Formerly) *Lapis Lazuli *Slime Balls *Golden Sword (Determinant and formerly) *Nether Star (Formerly) *Stone Sword (Determinant and formerly) *Enchanted Gold Sword *Cookie (Formerly) *2 Iron Ingots (Formerly) *Slime Block (Determinant and formerly) *Sticks *Command Block Armor *Diamond Pickaxe *Miss Butter (Formerly and determinant) *Romeo's Gauntlet (Determinant, unwillingly and formerly) *Stone Axe *Iron Sword Appearances Season 1 *'The Order of the Stone' *'Assembly Required' (Determinant) *'The Last Place You Look' *'A Block and a Hard Place' *'Order Up!' *'A Portal to Mystery' *'Access Denied' *'A Journey's End?' Season 2 *'Hero in Residence' *'Giant Consequences' *'Jailhouse Block' *[[Below the Bedrock|'Below the Bedrock']] *'Above and Beyond' Quotes Trivia *Ashley Johnson, Petra's voice actor, voiced Gortys in Telltale Games' Tales From the Borderlands and Ellie in The Last of Us - Part 1. She is also known as the voice of Gwen Tennyson from the Ben 10 series ''(from Alien Force to the present). She even voices Gretchen Grundler from ''Recess, ''and Terra from ''Teen Titans. **Yuri Lowenthal, Radar's voice actor, also voiced in the Ben 10 series alongside Ashley Johnson, as Ben Tennyson. *Even if Petra doesn't go to the Far Lands because Jesse didn't allow her to of her weakening Wither Sickness even though she's reluctant, she still gets her armor anyway in Episode 5. *In Season 1, there are three times when there is an option to save someone. Petra is an option every time. *If the player chooses to save her from the Wither Storm in "[[The Order of the Stone (Episode)|'The Order of the Stone']]", Petra appears in every episode of Minecraft Story Mode. *Petra is the warrior of The New Order of the Stone. *Petra always has her right sleeve rolled up (except when she is wearing her armor from Season 1), it is still unknown why. *In the Season 2 pre-release art, Petra is shown wearing a gauntlet on her left hand, however in game she is not wearing it. However though, if Petra becomes Romeo's champion, she has a gauntlet on her left hand, but then in "Above and Beyond" the gauntlet is missing. This is most likely a mistake. *In "[[Below the Bedrock|'Below the Bedrock']]", Petra mentions that she hates potatoes. Gallery For all images related to Petra, see Petra/Gallery. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Jesse's Gang Category:PAMA Victims Category:Warriors Category:Alive Characters Category:Humans Category:Respawned Characters Category:Competitors Category:Bosses Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Adventure Pass Characters Category:Season 2 Characters